Digimon Frontier: Flames of Destiny Revised
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: Here it is, my first Frontier story! The group comes across an ancient spirit with an evil that rivals Duskmon. When he kidnaps Izumi, Takuya and the others have to come up with a plan to get her back. Contains TakuyaIzumi. Updated 11192002.


Digimon Frontier  
  
Flames of Destiny (v2.0)  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I, as always, don't own Digimon. It belongs to ABC Family now.  
  
Plot: This is my first Frontier story and it's dedicated to my favorite couple for the fourth season. Takuya is in depression over Izumi when the group is summoned to one of their greatest battles. Can he overcome a broken heart long enough to save the world? This will be a Takuya/Izumi with others mentioned. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Takuya/Agnimon/Vritrimon  
Kouji/Wolfmon/Garmmon  
Junpei/Blitzmon  
Izumi/Fairymon/Shutumon  
Tomoki/Chakkmon  
Bokomon  
Neemon  
  
  
  
Note: This is a total AU based on my story "Digimon: Redemption". You should read that one before reading this one. Tomoki and Junpei haven't found their B Spirits yet. I apologize if it seems rushed but I was on a schedule. Finally, I've altered the Hybrid-evolved forms of Takuya and Izumi.  
  
  
  
Love sometimes means doing the impossible to protect the one closest to you. It also means letting someone go to let their own heart belong to another. This is what it would mean for Takuya Kanbara. Over the short time that he led the group known as the Chosen Children, they had gone on an amazing adventure and fought several types of enemies, from evil Chosen to wild Digimon. He would defend the group by spirit digivolving to Agnimon or Vritrimon, both Spirits of Fire, and face down his opponents. But he soon found that there was a battle he wasn't going to win.  
  
Takuya had met a few girls before going to the Digital World. But none of them were like Izumi Orimoto. She was known as the holder for the spirit of Wind. Her ever-shifting moods reflected her power. Her grace and beauty shone as Fairymon and were almost hauntingly magnetic within Shutumon. After spending so much time together in the Digital World, she and Takuya had grown close as friends. Then everything changed after one certain day.  
  
Takuya had thought over his slowly-growing friendship with Izumi. He found himself becoming more and more attracted to her over time. It wasn't as obvious as Junpei's one-time infatuation but it was there. He found himself thinking about her sometimes. She was in his dreams and Takuya could imagine holding her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, hearing her gentle laughter, seeing her beautiful smile. Suddenly, he realized what was happening to him. He was falling in love with her. It wasn't just a simple crush like Junpei's was. He was truly feeling something for the young blond beauty. He decided to talk to her and let her know how he felt. It was then that he noticed something that completely shattered his hopes.  
  
Kouji Minamoto was known as the "lone wolf" of the group. He would either be alone most of the time or seldom talk to anyone. He and Takuya were total rivals, both of them mostly ending up in a fight with each other. Today cemented the rivalry between the two boys. Takuya had stumbled on Kouji and Izumi talking. It seemed perfectly normal at first. He couldn't hear what they were saying so he assumed it was just a conversation. It was what happened next that disturbed him. Kouji had said something and started looking sad. Izumi reached over and hugged him in a soothing way. Then, to Takuya's surprise, the two of them had begun to kiss. He blinked hard, thinking that maybe the sun was in his eyes or that he imagined the whole thing. When the scene didn't change, he knew that what he was seeing was real. Without staying to confront either of them, he walked away with a heaviness in his heart. Unknown to the goggled leader, Izumi had heard something and looked up to see Takuya walking away. She was about to scold him for spying on them but something told her not to, that there was a sadness around him.  
  
Takuya continued to walk through the forest area, far from where the others were camped. He finally reached a opening looking over a cliff. He fell on his knees and stared vacantly at the night sky, tears refusing to fall from his chocolate-brown eyes. He could take on Cherubimon's entire army and not feel anything. Yet, what he was going through went straight through him like a knife. Izumi was gone now, just when he awakened to his feelings for her, and he was now forbidden to love her. Her heart belonged to Kouji, his rival and self-proclaimed "cool guy" of the group. He felt that he could never tell his blond-haired angel the truth now. Izumi's happiness came first. If she found it in the embrace of the black-haired youth, then Takuya would let it be. It was when a gentle breeze started to blow past him that tears finally began to fall. The breeze reminded him of Izumi. Takuya clutched his fists, in total defiance of the pain in his heart, and let himself cry at last for what he had lost that night.  
  
------------------  
  
A few days later, the group had once again set out on their exploration of the Digital World. Over the last few months, their journey was helped much by the presence of Bokomon and Neemon, two Digimon who had accompanied them on their voyage and provided information. In this case, the information was about a terrifying place they were about to encounter...  
  
"So, where does the book say we're going now?" Junpei asked.  
  
"It says that we're approaching a place known as the Digital Wasteland." Bokomon replied while looking over the pages. "This is a horrible place where almost no Digimon enters."  
  
"The most horrific of all Digimon, Soverimon, dwells in a pocket dimension here." Neemon added.  
  
"Who's Soverimon?" Kouji asked.  
  
"He's an Ancient Digimon of almost limitless power." Bokomon explained. "According to legend, he was once an Ancient Spirit, the spirit of pure Evil. His power in his H form alone was enough to rival Duskmon. He planned to destroy everything around him, absorbing the codes from the Digimon he killed so he could reach his B form. But the 10 Ancient Spirits managed to stop him. They sealed him away in a pocket dimension, hoping that it would be enough to stop him."  
  
"If he's locked in another dimension, then we have nothing to worry about." Takuya said. "I mean, it's not like he could escape, is it?" Just then, the children heard an evil-sounding laughter as the chill of evil was in the air. It seemed to come from all directions.  
  
"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Izumi said.  
  
"Foolish children." the voice boomed. "Abandon your hope, for you have sealed your doom." Suddenly, Izumi screamed as she was pulled down into the ground by something.  
  
"Izumi!!!" the group cried. Takuya and Kouji both tried to grab her hands but it was no use. Whatever was holding her was too strong. Twin bolts of dark energy came from nowhere and threw the boys back as Izumi disappeared underground.  
  
"Izumi, no!" Takuya cried out. Just then, the landscape in front of them started to ripple as it would in a dry desert heat. Soon, a black, ominous-looking shape hovered in front of them. Black body armor covered with spikes was all over him. A helmet covered his face so that only his blood-red eyes were seen. A gothic-style pentagram was etched on the front of his chestplate. His eyes bore straight through the children.  
  
"That's Soverimon?" Kouji said in disbelief. "He looks nasty."  
  
"He's scary!" Tomoki cried.  
  
"Tell me about it." Junpei agreed. Takuya, however, was unfazed and stared back at the Digimon angrily.  
  
"Where's Izumi?" Takuya said angrily. "What did you do with her?" Soverimon simply laughed evilly at the goggled boy's rage.  
  
"The young one is safe with me, for now, and I have no intention of harming her... provided you do exactly as I want." He then pointed to all of them with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "If you wish to save her life, you will surrender all of your spirits to me within twenty minutes."  
  
"And what makes you think we'll give up our spirits to you?" Kouji said.  
  
"Because if you don't, I will kill her and claim your spirits anyway." With that, Soverimon moved back into the rippling landscape and disappeared.  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Takuya shouted. He tried to follow the ancient Digimon in but was blocked by some kind of invisible barrier. He started beating on it in anger until he collapsed on the ground, tears starting to cloud his vision.  
  
"Izumi..." Takuya muttered to himself.  
  
------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Izumi looked around and found herself in a dark cavern. There was barely any light in the entire area. She noticed that her D-Scanner was still by her side.  
  
"Maybe if I could digivolve," Izumi thought to herself, "I could get out of here and teach this creep some manners." She unclipped it and prepared to digivolve. Suddenly, a black shape appeared in front of her, a malicious look on his face.  
  
"You can try to digivolve but it won't work." Soverimon told her. "My force shield disables it."  
  
"You aren't going to keep me here!" Izumi said angrily. "When the others come and get me out of here..."  
  
"Your friends aren't in a position to mount any rescues. Once they surrender their ancient spirits to me, I shall finally have enough power to claim my B Spirit at last." He then apporached the force shield and glared at Izumi, a gleam in his blood-red eyes. "As for you and your friends... I'll only say that I have plans for you." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
------------------  
  
Outside, the Chosen Children were trying to come up with an idea to rescue their friend. Takuya was still feeling terribly guilty about letting Izumi be in Soverimon's realm. Combined with what he had seen between her and Kouji, he was really in a bad mood.  
  
"It's not fair." Takuya said to himself. "Just when I figure out how I feel about her, she gets herself trapped by some creep with an ego."  
  
"Look, Takuya." Kouji said to him. "I know you feel sort of guilty right now but we're all worried, too. We'll find a way to get her back without giving up our spirits."  
  
"I think there is a way." Junpei spoke up. "I read once about these guys who had a problem like ours: one of their friends was kidnapped and behind some kind of force field. They had to find the weak spot and go through to save their friend." (Note: it was a certian episode of Season 1 involving a certian goggle-headed leader and a tomboy.) He then went over to the invisible barrier and started feeling around it. "I think there might be one somewhere..." Suddenly, his arm went straight through!  
  
"Hey, your arm's disappeared." Tomoki said.  
  
"Looks like we found the weak spot." Kouji noticed. Takuya's look brightened with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"So, you're saying that we can actually go through and save Izumi?" Takuya asked as Junpei pulled his arm out.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a problem. From the way it felt, I think only one person can go through it safely."  
  
"I'll go." Takuya said without hesitation. "I can't have anyone else risking their lives. Besides, the odds are a lot better if you guys are safe out here."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Positive." Takuya the looked at Junpei. "Now, where did you say the weak spot was?"  
  
"I think it's right here." Junpei replied, pointing to a spot in front of him. Takuya stepped forward and took a deep breath, pushing his nervousness aside for his need to save his friend. Kouji and the others looked on as he disappeared.  
  
"Good luck, Takuya." Kouji thought to himself.  
  
------------------  
  
Izumi sat on the ground behind the force field, hugging her knees and thinking to herself. She was worried that the others might not come in time and she might be stuck there. Without the ability to digivolve, she was stuck in whatever this place was. She knew she had to escape somehow before Soverimon got his hands on their spirits.  
  
"It was probably Takuya's big mouth that let that jerk know we were there." Izumi thought to herself. "He can be so annoying and immature sometimes. Still..." She sighed as she thought about the goggled leader. "Part of me can't stop thinking about him. It's like one minute, he's this informal jerk who thinks he knows everything. The next, he's a kind and brave soul whose also kind of cute..." Izumi caught herself as the thought crossed her mind. "I can't believe I just said Takuya's cute." Just then, she saw someone moving in the shadows. At first, Izumi backed away when she thought it was Soverimon. A wave of relief and joy washed over her when she saw that it was...  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi shouted happily.  
  
"Izumi!" The goggle-headed boy rushed over to her and saw that she was behind a force field. "Hang on. I'll figure out how to get you out of here."  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"They're outside waiting for us. I'll explain later." Suddenly, both children heard an enraged howl. They looked and saw Soverimon standing there, his blood-red eyes glowing a bright crimson.  
  
"Such insolence!" Soverimon growled angrily. "You would dare to deny me my triumph?" His arms glowed brightly with angry red energy as he prepared to unleash an attack.  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution... Agnimon!"  
  
"Salamander Kick!" Agnimon shouted as he drove Soverimon back with kick after fiery kick. The ancient Digimon grabbed Agnimon's feet and flung him back into the force shield generator, freeing Izumi.  
  
"I've got to help him." Izumi said as she unclipped her D-Scanner, worried that Agnimon wouldn't be able to handle this alone.  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution... Fairymon!"  
  
"Breeza Petallo!" Fairymon shouted, blasting Soverimon with a windstorm of flower petals. Agnimon looked in surprise at his friend flying there.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this, Izumi?" Agnimon asked.  
  
"Someone has to teach this jerk how to treat a lady with respect." Fairymon replied with a smirk. "Besides, I owe you for saving my life."  
  
"In that case, let's do this together. Salamander Break!"  
  
"Tornado Gamba!" Both Digimon landed a strong kick to Soverimon, crashing him into a wall. The ancient Digimon glared angrily at the two of them.  
  
"Your teamwork is impressive." Soverimon growled as his arms suddenly glowed crimson. "But you're still too weak to stop me. Hell Raiser!" Suddenly, Agnimon and Fairymon were hit with a wave of dark energy. Soverimon charged forward and puched Agnimon in the stomach, making him slam into the ground. He then hit Fairymon in the jaw and flung her into a wall. Both Digimon collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Izumi... are you okay?" Agnimon asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah... I'm all right." Fairymon answered. Soverimon looked at both of them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Imagine the pain that could've been avoided if you handed over your spirits. Now you and your lovely young friend will suffer most of all."  
  
"Never!" Agnimon shouted as he got to his feet and unclipped his digivice again. "Izumi, can you digivolve again?"  
  
"I think so." Fairymon replied, also unclipping her digivice.  
  
"Execute Slide Evolution... Vritrimon!"  
  
"Execute Slide Evolution... Shutumon!"  
  
"Flame Storm!" Vritrimon shouted, engulfing Soverimon in an inferno.  
  
"Wind of Pain!" Shutumon shouted, slamming into the ancient Digimon a massive tornado. After all those attacks, he was still standing!  
  
"I actually thought you would do better than this." Soverimon smirked as two tentacles of steel snaked out of his forearms. "Reverse Summon Spirit!" At once, the tentacles wrapped around the tired Digimon, draining their energy to the point where they de-digivolved to Takuya and Izumi.  
  
"I can't believe he's this strong." Izumi said, barely able to stand.  
  
"We can't just give up." Takuya told her. "There's too much depending on us right now." He got to his feet and glared at Soverimon. "You're not going to win, Soverimon."  
  
"I already have. Hell Raiser!" With that, Takuya was thrown backwards by the wave of dark energy and slammed into a wall.  
  
"Takuya!!!" Izumi cried out. She pulled herself to her feet and ran over to her friend and was horrified by what she saw. His clothes were burned, his skin was scarred, and his goggles were totally destroyed. "Say something. Anything."  
  
"I'm okay..." Takuya weakly said, coughing as he struggled to get up. "I'm not going to let him hurt any more people."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to stand back and let you kill yourself, you jerk!" Izumi yelled, tears starting to cloud her emerald-green eyes. "Takuya, I don't want you to give up your life to protect mine. I'd never forgive myself if you did that. You mean too much to me and I... I mean the others, wouldn't want it that way."  
  
"I mean a lot to you?" Takuya asked, noticing the light blush on Izumi's face. "Izumi, what about what happened with you and Kouji? It's obvious you two have feelings for each other and he makes you happy. I can't take that from him or you so... if we get out of this, I promise I won't stand in your way."  
  
"Takuya..." Izumi started to understand what her friend was going through the past few days. He had avoided mostly everyone and had a look of sadness on his face. She had no idea that it revolved around her. "Look, about what happened between me and Kouji. I do care about him but he's just a friend. The only person that makes me happy is... is right here in front of me."  
  
Takuya was totally speechless. He half-expected Izumi to slap him or something. Instead, she was returning his feelings. Izumi then decided to say something that was on her mind since the day they first met.  
  
"I love you, Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"I love you too, Izumi Orimoto." The two children then brought their faces closer and closer until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. The passion and tenderness of it washed over the two children, escalating into a beautiful moment of true love no longer denied. When they finally broke the kiss, Takuya and Izumi noticed that their digivices were flashing.  
  
"What on earth..." Izumi exclaimed. On the screens of both, the symbols for their spirits were merging with something else. On Takuya's screen, his symbol was in the center of a sun-like symbol. On Izumi's, her symbol was at the center of a heart-like symbol. (Here's a hint: the symbols for two crests from Season 1.)  
  
"Change your destiny..." the familiar female voice said from their D-Scanners. "Evolve to your highest levels and change your destiny..."  
  
"I think this means we can digivolve again." Takuya said with a smile. They held their digivices up and a flash of light enveloped both of them.  
  
"Hybrid Evolution..." Takuya called out. Both his H Spirit and B Spirit emerged from the D-Scanner and merged into a gold ring of digicode. It slowly went over his body and fiery-orange armor formed on his body. When the ring disappeared, a powerful dragon-like warrior stood in Takuya's place. He looked similar to Vritrimon but his face resembled Agnimon's. His wings resembled fiery dragon's wings now and were folded behind his back. "...Ardhamon!"  
  
"Hybrid Evolution..." Izumi called out. Both her H Spirit and B Spirit emerged from her D-Scanner and merged into a lavender ring of digicode. It slowly went over her body and lavender armor formed on various parts of her body. When the ring disappeared, a beautiful harpy-like creature stood in Izumi's place. She looked similar to Shutumon but there was a mask around her blue eyes that resembled a bird's beak. Talons were on her hands and feet and the wings under her arms were made of lavender feathers. "...AlturBirdramon!"  
  
"This cannot be!" Soverimon howled in rage as he saw the two new Digimon in front of him. Both of them looked in amazement at each other's new forms.  
  
"Wow." Ardhamon said. "What happened to us?"  
  
"I think we digivolved to the next level." AlturBirdramon observed. "Now we can win."  
  
"No! I won't be denied my destiny!" Soverimon howled in rage. "Hell Raiser!" he shouted.  
  
"Brahma Sutra!" Ardhamon shouted, engulfing Soverimon in a wave of fire.  
  
"Blazing Tornado!" MegaBirdramon shouted, forming a massive tornado and slamming it into Soverimon. The force was so great that it deleted the ancient Digimon on the spot.  
  
"That was amazing!" Takuya exclaimed after he and Izumi de-digivolved. "You know, we make a good team, Izumi."  
  
"You weren't so bad either." Izumi replied. Just then, the enviroment faded around them and they found themselves back outside with the others.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Junpei asked as Takuya and Izumi re-joined them.  
  
"We're fine." Takuya said with a smile. "Guys, our spirits combined into new ones and we spirit-evolved to another level."  
  
"Then we took care of that creep Soverimon." Izumi added.  
  
"Amazing." Bokomon said as he looked through the book. "This has never happened to any of the ancient spirits before. It seems that you two have done the impossible."  
  
"We can celebrate later." Kouji stated. "Right now, let's get out of this crazy place." With that, the children started walking in the opposite direction away from the wasteland.  
  
------------------  
  
Later that evening, as the children camped out under the stars, Takuya found himself smiling at the gentle breeze beginning to blow. It reminded him so much of Izumi. At last, his heart's desire was not urealized. Suddenly, he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Izumi standing there.  
  
"Izumi." Takuya said as he got to his feet. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay." Izumi smoothed some hair away from her face. "Takuya, I wanted to thank you for saving my life today."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You would've done the same for me or anybody else."  
  
"Maybe." She then looked the goggle-headed boy in his chocolate-browm eyes. "Takuya, I meant what I said. You do mean a lot to me and... I don't think I could imagine my life without you anymore. You're one of the bravest and most stubborn guys I've ever met and... I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Izumi." Takuya said as he took off one of his gloves and brought his hand to Izumi's face, gently caressing her soft skin. Nothing more was said as the two children once more brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Love is a force of nature never to be denied. It has the power to bring people together or drive them apart. For Takuya and Izumi, it has bound them together in such a way that nothing in either the Digital World or the real world could destroy.  
  
The End (Please Review!) 


End file.
